


First Frost

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [63]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Locked Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: December 1st: First Frost - 100 words - Winter just arrived and your character(s) are stuck outside in the cold.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	First Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Android Saga when Tien and Chiaotzu move to the icy Northern Wastes.

“You…left the keys…inside.”

“I mean you could say that…”

Chiaotzu flushed as Tien sighed. Their warm outfits were not doing nearly enough to ward off the icy wind of the Northern Wastes.

“Why did we even lock the door!? It’s not like we’ve got neighbours!”

“Force of habit…” The telepath brightened, grinned, lifted one hand. “Tien, we’re so dumb sometimes.”

Chiaotzu put his hand on the door. Bright blue energy crackled. The doorknob started to vibrate and glow. Then with a slight twisting motion it broke clean off.

The door swung open and Chiaotzu let out a triumphant laugh. Success!


End file.
